The invention relates to a turning machine or more precisely to a numerically controlled lathe consisting of column and bed with guideways for supporting and sliding of carriages with indexable toolholder and the tailstock as well as for supporting and fixing of the headstock and the speed change gear box.
Numerically controlled lathes built up to the present, are specifically for two types of work, that is, chuck work and work between centers. Lathes specifically built for chuck work are able to perform these jobs properly and, with limitations they can perform jobs between centers, while lathes specifically built for work between centers can perform these jobs properly and, with limitations they can perform chuck work. Said numerically controlled lathes usually have parallel guideways for supporting and sliding of carriage with indexable toolholder and tailstock, lying on a single plane and in some cases, on different planes, and also said planes can be in horizontal, inclined or vertical positions. In the case of guideways arranged on inclined or vertical planes and when the lathe is equipped with two carriages carrying indexable tool-holder, there is the great inconvenience that chips removed by the machining operation performed by cutting tools of the upper carriage fall over the lower carriage causing great disadvantages such as dirt on the guideways and transmission of heat from the chips to the lower carriage components.